


[podfic] Different Kinds of Magic (alla Clarke's Third)

by reena_jenkins, zvi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: ATA Gene, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, John Sheppard's Inner Monologue, Magic, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Magic is a touchstone in John Sheppard's life."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Different Kinds of Magic (alla Clarke's Third)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Different Kinds of Magic (alla Clarke's Third)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



 

  
 **Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:05:58  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(SGA\)%20_Different%20Kinds%20of%20Magic%20\(alla%20Clarke%27s%20Third\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

****


End file.
